Night Fever
by Nikki999
Summary: Just a little story that popped into my head while watchin S2E17. He knew her better than she knew herself. What happens when steamy dreams come into the picture? Warning: Lemony Goodness
1. Night Fever

_A/N: So the idea for this story randomly popped in my head as I was walking S2E17 of Nikita and watching the Sean/Alex interactions. I will warn you now that if you do not like lemons you have come to the wrong story. I always loved the Sean/Alex pairing and I figured why not take it a step further. This will probably just be a teaser depending on how it's received. Hope you enjoy and if it strikes your fancy read and review _

_ Love,_

_ Nikki_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita sadly or another other CW shows (Trust me they would go much differently if I did.)_

"**I don't know how to thank you enough." **

"**You'll think of something"**

Alex had told her mother just a few days ago that she was "a part of something much bigger" and that Sean would "take good care of her" before she said her goodbyes. She trusted Sean with her mother's safety completely but now as she struggled with "letting her father down" was when she needed a friend. There was always Nikita or Michael but they had her own problems to deal with and Birkhoff just wouldn't understand.

Sean was just a phone call away and they had grown quite close over the short time since they first met. At first they hated each other but now they trained together, ate together, poked fun at each other constantly, hell when he was her bodyguard they even slept in the same bed. Plus, she reasoned with herself, she did need to check on her mother.

It took only two rings before she heard the familiar voice she needed most.

"**Alex? It's two in the morning. Are you okay?"**

"**Fine…I'm better than fine, great even. I was just calling to check on my mother."**

"**She's asleep and all settled in."**

There was a silent pause where she just enjoyed his breathing and he seemed to let her until he couldn't take it any longer. **"Come on don't bullshit me. I know you well enough to know she's not the only reason you called."**

She got straight to the point, **"Do you think my dad would be disappointed in me Sean?"**

The use of his real name surprised him. Usually it was a sarcastic nickname like Captain America or some remark about his being a Navy Seal. He was even more used to being addressed as Pierce. **"Nothing you could do would disappoint him Alex. Look how strong you are and how many obstacles you've had to overcome. Not many people could escape a sex trafficking ring, a drug addiction, work as a double agent, save their mother who they thought was dead, and be civil to the man who took everything from them."**

She felt infinitely better after his encouraging words. **"Just get your ass back home soon soldier because I am tired of sparring with Birkhoff. I miss the challenge"** she goaded.

"**I'll be home to kick your ass again in no time Udinov."**

"**Goodnight Captain America" **she teased.

"**Night Superspy. See you soon"** he laughed.

Alex did a quick perimeter check to make sure it was safe to go to bed. Her gun was loaded, each window secured, each door was locked, and there was no one anywhere in sight. Feeling secure she slipped her gun under her pillow and drifted off into a deep dream filled sleep.

_Alex was on a balcony in some strange country she knew she should recognize in a beautiful sapphire gown she had not remembered getting into. Discombobulated she looked for a watch around her wrist to tell time and instead spotted a lovely diamond ring. This was too weird but there was no time to think. Her senses went into overdrive when she detected a male presence behind her. _

_Before she could gather her thoughts she felt a warm breath as her hair was slowly being pushed away to reveal her perfect neck. Suddenly lips were kissing her neck ever so slightly, teasingly, to make her want more. She let out an uncontrollable moan as the soft kisses turned into sensual bites. She felt strong, masculine, callused hands slowly inch her dress straps down off her shoulders. Who was this man? She knew she had to know him but her head was spinning out of control from his caresses and the web he seemed to have tangled her in. _

_It was when this dream man finally spoke that the web began to unravel. "Please Alex…say my name" he begged. "Sean?" she said it more as a question than an answer. Her voicing his name seemed to have spurred him on because he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. At first shock prevented her from responding to his kiss but her primal need took over as she responded equally. She could not believe this was happening but some deep voice inside beseeched her not to question it. Sean continued his previous assault on her neck while slipping the dress lower and lower from her shoulders. _

_She wanted to push Sean away and talk like a rational adult but instead she found herself grabbing his shirt and undoing his tie and buttons at lightning speed. She gasped as she felt his marble-like physique and couldn't help but stare. This wasn't some weird robot Sean, this was her Sean and he wanted her like she wanted him. After what seemed like an eternity she gathered the courage to unbuckle his pants. He shook his finger in a fake scolding motion. She stopped thinking she had done something wrong until he asked "Ah, a little impatient are we?" _

_Without warning and with speed she didn't think anyone possessed he lifted her up and ground her into the nearest wall. Something dark and primitive within him seemed to react as he ripped the top of her dress and exposed her perky breasts. Taking one exposed mound into his mouth he cupped the other with his hand. "You never cease to amaze me" he smirked as he now started to slowly inch up the bottom half of her dress. She was already ready for him but he always liked to tease. He would make her wait and pay her back for all of those times when she was a complete vixen. Taking her off guard he began to reach under her dress and rub her wetness through her lacy black underwear. Agonizingly slow he slid the panties down her sexy legs. _

_He knelt down and began his slow trail of kisses from her ankle to her thigh only to stop at the area where the fire was uncontrollable. One hand pressed her against the wall while the other hitched one leg over his shoulder to get a better angle before he began his deliberate exploration of her body. He took a few teasing licks at her before sucking her little erect bud into his mouth, listening to the way she moaned and called his name. Suddenly, he sucked hard, making her sensitive to his tongue and she squeezed her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall as her nails dug into his shoulders drawing blood. "Oh God….Sean…more…more..." she choked out as she began bucking her hips against his mouth to try to get release. She screamed like a bullet had hit her as he pressed a long finger at her entrance. "S-Sean ... too much ..." she moaned as his mouth worked once more while his finger stroked her velvet walls. She knew he was readying her for something much larger. Abruptly he added a second finger and didn't have to wait long before she screamed out his name and her orgasm washed over her body. She seemed to lose balance and slump down against him. _

_They stared at each other for a moment while Alex tried to regain her breath. "Please…I need you…" she managed to choke out while stripping him of his remaining clothes. "Fine no more waiting" he said with determination. Just as he was about to slip into her wet mound….._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Alex woke with a jolt, hitting her head on her headboard. It was…..a dream? It seemed so real and she was still so...horny. Whether she wanted to admit it or not his voice set something deep within her aflame. Call it an urge, her strongest desire; call it what you like but she knew for sure how she felt about Sean now. She needed to go take a cold shower and find him a.s.a.p.!

Little did she know a certain Captain America had had a very similar dream. He wasted no time and picked up his phone to call the airport. **"This is Sean Pierce. I need a plane ticket within the hour. I am going home."**


	2. Attraction

**A/N: So after last week's crazy episode I wasn't quite sure where I wanted this to go. For now I am just going to ignore the fact that Sean's mother died and focus on Alex and Sean. The song I couldn't get out of my head and decided to use in here is Attraction by Neon Trees and any lyrics will be bold & italics.**

**Xoxo Nikki **

Sean could feel himself literally shake with excitement upon pulling up to the driveway in his black Chevy Tahoe. Soon he would get to see Alex…his Alex if he could ever get up the nerve to tell her how he felt. He was trained for every type of situation in the Seals but they never taught anything about love or how to handle a feisty Russian brunette. He remembered back to when he stupidly told his mother he could seduce her to further their plan. He didn't truly know her then…he could read her like a book now. Now there was no reason to seduce her except for his pure need.

_**Oh oh oh oh  
>You put on a show<br>My honest reaction  
>I can't stop this attraction<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>You put on a show<br>My honest reaction  
>I can't stop this attraction<strong>_

He braced himself and slowly stepped out of the car only to hear a loud familiar voice screaming.

"**Welcome home Soldier"** Alex choked out fighting back tears while practically jumping on Sean.

"**Good to be home Superspy"** Sean exclaimed while holding her tightly.

They hugged perhaps longer than necessary and Birkhoff coughed slightly annoyed. They broke it up and Birkhoff shook Sean's hand.

_**I saw my reflection  
>In the glass when we embraced<br>My eyes looked like I had seen a ghost  
>I recognized your face<br>Your hands felt like the touch of God  
>And I could not let go<br>Your purity was beautiful  
>Your golden holy glow<br>Lord, help me  
><strong>_

"**Nice to have you back Boy Scout.**" he muttered. He paused before adding **"maybe now Alex can practice sparring with you and stop kicking my ass."**

"**Oh you like it Birkhoff"** she said with a playful wink. **"Are you up for a quick match Pierce?"**

"**Sure. I always have time to show you a thing or two Udinov." **

"**Ha! As if you could ever get the drop on me. I'll bet you $20 I can pin you in a minute or less."**

"**A bet? I like it. What are the stakes?"**

___**Oh oh oh oh  
>You put on a show<br>My honest reaction  
>I can't stop this attraction<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>You put on a show<br>My honest reaction  
>I can't stop this attraction<strong>_

His mind thought back to the time she rejected him.

"_Not good enough…what's your angle?"_

"_Why do I have to have an angle?"_

"_Because everyone has an angle."_

"_Fine. Kiss me."_

"…_What?"_

"_You want my angle? There it is. And since apparently the normal rules of attraction don't apply to you and you insist on some sort of trade or price to be paid for my good dead, there it is….a kiss. And the reason I came down to the impound is I was looking for you. I started at your room."_

"_Transfer is complete. Give me your hand."_

_The look he gave her then would've killed lesser women but she only replied sarcastically._

"_You never said where."_

_**I'm a moth to your flame  
>And my wings are burning<br>Burning  
>Still my desire's the same<br>And you do this to me  
>Oh you do this to me<strong>_

Oh he knew just what he wanted the stakes to be but perhaps he should start off slow instead of screwing her brains out. No when she truly did sleep with him it would not be because of a bet, he would have her screaming his name. That might have been a minor rejection but really it was just the start of their games.

"**Simple **котёнок (kitten)**. If I win you have to kiss me on the lips. No backing out, especially since I specified where to kiss this time" **he said with a smirk.

"**Since when do you speak Russian?" **she inquired curiously.

"**There is a lot you don't know about me."**

"**Ha I know you better than you know yourself. I accept your challenge."**

"**And if you win?"**

"**You'll see. Think you can handle me?"**

He nodded in confirmation and the pair walked down to the designated training area smiling all the way. One thing was for sure, this was going to be fun.__

_**I began to realize  
>That nothing else makes sense<br>It's you and I and no one else  
>Tell me what happens next<strong>_

Neither wanted to make the first move, each looking for a weakness to use to their advantage. Sean decided he would take the lead with a swift right uppercut but Alex blocked it barely flinching. The pair seemed like they had been fighting together for years, anticipating each other's every move. Feint, uppercut, weave, jab, hook, the series of moves continued on for quite a while. The game really changed when Alex threw in a combo. Left jab, straight right, left hook, and then a swift kick had Sean falling backwards but not before grabbing Alex and causing her to topple onto him. She tried to continue her assault with another deadly left hook but he caught her fist and held it. His pride spurred him on as he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. Her lips were so close…so tantalizingly close. Slowly he leaned in before his lips connected with hers. Sparks, Fireworks, hell Missiles even went off in Alex's head. What started off a chaise kiss escalated into a hot and heavy one.

_**Oh oh oh oh**__  
><em>_**You put on a show  
>My honest reaction<br>I can't stop this attraction  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>You put on a show  
>My honest reaction<br>I can't stop this attraction  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>You put on a show**_

It took Alex awhile before she caught the breath she'd been holding. She realized they had been fighting and she still had a bet to win. He initiated the kiss so technically she didn't lose yet. She moved her tongue down to his neck teasing him gradually. He knew what her plan was because he knew her so well but he would give up a win if it meant more kisses like that. Seizing her opportunity she flipped Sean on his back and pinned his hands.

"**Give up Captain America."**

Before he could answer he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Reluctantly he answered after Alex shook her head signaling that it was okay to answer with her.

"**Roger. We'll be there in t minus 20"** was all Alex heard before being dragged out the door.

_**My honest reaction  
>I can't stop this attraction<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Put on a show<strong>_

_**Stop this attraction  
>Attraction <strong>_


	3. Release

Alex spooned up a mound of strawberry banana yogurt and dropped a few almonds in the middle. At least the delicious yogurt got her mind off the plane ride ahead and Sean and hers previous conversation.

"_Roger. We'll be there in t minus 20" Sean had said before hanging up and dragging her along without an explanation._

_He could sense her annoyance so before she even asked he explained. "I just got word from a Seal friend of mine that someone might be after your mother" he tried to keep her as calm as possible._

_She had demanded details but he knew hardly any. "We'll find out more when we get there. All I was told, by my friend Nate, is that he intercepted a message saying men were going to attack the safe house we put her in. I promise we will fly out and keep her safe. Try to get some rest and we'll be there in no time."_

How he even got a private jet that was so nice she wasn't sure but now all that mattered was saving her mother. How was she supposed to rest? He made it sound so easy. This yogurt was good but it wasn't meant to put her to sleep. Maybe a cup of hot chocolate with milk would help.

After finding the hot chocolate mix Alex searched everywhere in the plane's large kitchen for a kettle to warm her milk. Sean's snoring was echoing throughout every room which she found rather annoying so she drowned the sound out by blasting the television before returning to her search.

"Aha! Take that stupid kitchen!" she exclaimed as she finally found the kettle. Perhaps this was exclaimed a little too loudly because Sean awoke with a jump. So focused on the task at hand Alex did not even notice he had awoken.

He was pretty irritated to be woken up but his anger was quickly forgotten when he spied Alex in the kitchen. She was wearing only a midnight blue teddy chemise having tried to go to bed previously. He had only worn his boxers since they were in separate rooms. His eyes were sliding up from her bare feet to her exposed cleavage. _Good thing for me she didn't expect for anyone to see her like this_ he thought.

He didn't even bother putting on a shirt or pants as he got up off his bed. Slowly he approached the kitchen and crossed his arms over his bare chest while leaning against the door frame. He smiled; she did not feel his presence yet.

She started dancing to the music the television was playing which he found gave him a better view of her backside. The music turned into a salsa and she started moving to the beat still not realizing he was there.

Once he had his fill of staring he decided to make his presence known. He grabbed her waist, twirled her, and dipped her.

"God Sean you scared me! I could have killed you!" she yelled while hitting him lightly and signaling she wanted brought up.

"On a private jet with just me, you, and the pilot I didn't think you'd be too worried that I was some creep" he noted rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

After she had calmed down she realized the lack of clothes she had chosen to wear. _Why did I have to pick something sexy and not just go with flannel?_ she questioned herself. She refused to let him get to her so she put on her best poker face.

"I do have to say how much I like the choice of attire" he smirked while fixing the falling strap on her shoulder.

"Yours is pretty revealing as well. By the way glad to see you're happy to see me" she quipped while looking at his boxers.

He cursed under his breath before changing the subject. "Whatever you are boiling looks like it's boiling over Alex."

Now it was her turn to curse as she rushed to the leaking kettle. She managed to salvage the milk and make two mugs of hot chocolate. Getting a little hungry she also grabbed some chocolate chip cookies.

"One is for me I'm guessing?" he asked as she carried both mugs and the cookies over to two bar stools.

"I figured I'd be nice and make you a cup too. What are you doing up anyway?" she asked as they sat.

"Oh you know: curing cancer, negotiating world peace, same old same old" he exclaimed with a shrug.

"Ha-ha why are you up really?" she asked unamused.

"You were kind of loud" he muttered.

"Was not!" she argued while dunking a cookie into the hot chocolate. She must have underestimated its temperature and depth because she ended up burning her finger. She jumped up and hissed slightly.

To her surprise he went to the fridge, got some ice, wrapped it up in a napkin, and held it to her finger. She took the ice off then he grabbed it and blew on it.

She got goosebumps from his touch and started to pull away. She tried to make it less awkward as she asked "Did you learn that in Seal training?"

"No I just don't like seeing you hurt" he answered truthfully. She was like a deer caught in the headlights as she just froze upon hearing his confession.

He broke the trance when he got up and retrieved a large bottle of Nikolai 100 proof from the bar area. Quietly he asked "How about a drink?"

She was surprised at his uncharacteristic behavior but she was so on edge lately that a drink sounded amazing. She nodded before joking "I don't suppose the government trained you in the art of mixing drinks?"

He shrugged then shared a personal detail of his life. "I was a pretty bad kid when I was younger and I snuck my mom's alcohol a lot so I learned a few things."

"Sorry Captain America."

"You didn't mean anything by it…but anyways you are Russian so I don't think we need to pretty this up any. I'm thinking shots."

"Well I never…are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" she asked with a wink.

"Dressed the way you are right now I'm seriously thinking about it" he joked.

"Well we can't have too much since we have a busy day ahead of us but a few shots couldn't hurt."

A few shots turned into five each and they were definitely feeling the buzz.

"I think it's time for another shot" he said randomly.

"I don't know if I can handle…"

"That's not what I meant Alex…" He then put his hands on her hips and pulled her against his bare chest. The memories of their kisses earlier were all too fresh in his mind as he felt the sparks between them ignite. Slowly he leaned in before their lips connected.

They fought for dominance as tongues intertwined and flames ignited in their bodies. She knew she was lost when he took one of his hands and slid it under her camisole caressing the skin of her back. God it had been so long since she'd been touched so sensually.

Sensing her pure delight he lifted her and pushed her against the bar top hard. God how she loved his strength. His hands went after one of her breasts and cupped them before he began his loving assault on her neck.

She began to give into the pleasure, to drown in it as she raked her long nails down his back. He needed more but not here, not like this. Quickly he carried her to his bed and laid her down.

Slowly he pushed the straps of her chemise down and exposed her breasts. What came out of her mouth was barely a whisper.

"Please Sean…take me away from what's happening. I need to escape from life right now."

"With pleasure" he growled as he stripped her of the lingerie completely.

God now she could do whatever she wanted to his body. She could give herself to him without consequence and forget everything going on with her mother, Nikita, Percy, Division, everyone, if only for tonight.

He felt her body relax all the tension it was holding as his experienced hands touched and his eyes memorized every inch of her.

"You're so beautiful Alex" he whispered as he tucked a falling hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help but smile as his lips began a torturously slow descent down her body. In a swift motion, he had been face to face with her arousal.

His tongue moved out of his mouth and he gave her folds an elongated lick. Using both hands, he forced her legs back apart and licked again. He felt his erection throb at the idea of being encased in her heat. His tongue dove into her warmth, reaching in as far as he could.

She let out a loud moan; this had been pleasantly new for her. She was not a virgin but she had never had a man go down on her before. When she'd had sex, it was usually quick or for mission purposes only. Sometimes it was over with before she even had a chance to orgasm. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair pulling him even closer as back arched slightly off of the bed and her toes curled.

Just as she was about to cum he stopped and replaced his tongue with two fingers. "What is it you want Alex? Ask me for it" he told her while torturing her with his fingers.

"Sean…Please, I'm begging you to come inside me! You said you'd help me forget!" Alex pleaded.

"First let me finish what I started" he replied moving his lips back to her womanhood. He lapped her at a very fast speed until she came hard screaming his name.

"That was…wow" she breathed out before flipping him onto his back.

"What are you…doing?" he asked slightly shocked as she rid him of his boxers and grabbed a condom from the nightstand.

"I'm sure you are aching right now. There will be plenty of time for foreplay later and this is only round one" she replied. Not even a second later she added "Right now I need you inside of me" slipped the condom on him and sunk herself onto his length.

She raised her head up after a little while. He was way bigger than she had ever experienced!

He could hardly take being sheathed in her tightness. He had never expected the intense pleasure and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He knew she was close by the way she was shaking and how her breath became much quicker.

Quickly he flipped her over and took the reins. Aching with pure need he pounded into her hot center again and again bringing them to an exhausting climax together.

He pulled out and she let out a content sigh. "How did I do?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh I think I am well on the way to forgetting" she smirked.

Two more rounds and then they drifted off to sleep. At least they had this night no matter what was waiting for them when they woke up.


	4. Acceptance

Sean awoke the morning after to an empty bed but nothing could ruin his good mood. Even in his dreams he could not get Alex out of his head and the memory of their lovemaking was all too fresh in his mind. Quickly he got up to find her, not bothering to get dressed.

There she was, in his dress shirt, with a cup of coffee standing watching TV in the living room. The news was saying something about diamonds being stolen but he could not focus. He inched closer and kissed her shoulder in greeting. She turned to greet him but he sensed something was strange as she tried to shrug him off.

"Did I do something to upset you?" he asked worried.

"No, but we need to talk Sean" she told him cut and dryly.

"About us?"

"There is no us. It was a great night but now it's over."

"I wasn't expecting marriage, kids, and a white picket fence Alex. I know, for me at least, that last night wasn't just sex. We have been all over each other since I got back from the safe house."

"Things change; last night I made it clear that I wanted an escape, nothing more."

"When was that? Refresh my memory. Round one, two, or three? Before or after you were screaming my name and running your nails down my back?"

She blushed crimson. "You told me my mom is going to be attacked after we just put her in a safe house. I was all disheveled and I just wanted to forget reality for a night."

"Alex I'm not some guy you had a one night stand with who you can just throw away. I know everything there is to know about you whether I got it from case files or just the time we've spent together. Everyone sees how close we've gotten. We can practically finish each other's sentences."

"Can we please just forget it happened…at least until my mother is safe?"

"I'll be replaying it over and over in my head but you can try to forget."

Then perhaps just to toy with her or to prove it would be hard to do he moved her hair away from her ear and over one shoulder. He whispered making sure his hot breath caused her to squirm.

"It's going to be hard with the memory of my touch so fresh in your mind" he teased sexily.

She inhaled a quick breath but did not speak so he continued.

"You'll have to forget what my mouth feels like running sensually down your body. How I took you with my tongue and memorized every inch of you" his tongue licked her ear and then he began to kiss her neck.

"Sean stop…" she tried to state firmly but it came out hoarse and full of desire.

"I'm just proving my point Alexandra."

God if it was possible to cum at the mere mention of her name than she did. There was just something about the way it rolled off of his lips.

He withdrew his mouth and instead ran his hand over her collar bone and towards her sloping neckline. Without any hesitation he cupped a breast in his hand and despite wanting to fight back she arched against him.

"You'll have to forget how my hands grabbed, kneaded, pinched, and caressed…" he told her bluntly as he slipped a hand under the dress shirt and massaged her through her panties. Enjoying herself, whether she'd admit it or not, she let out a loud moan.

She was saved from this lovely torture by the pilot's voice echoing over the loud speaker. "Fifteen minutes until destination. Please buckle yourselves in and prepare for landing."

"Damn it!" Sean cursed loudly as she found the strength to push herself away and go get dressed. He followed deciding it was probably a good idea to put on more clothes than just his boxers.

They must have thrown their clothes everywhere last night because neither could find half of their stuff.

"Have you seen my bra?" she asked exasperated.

"I like you better without but it's on the light. My shirt?"

"Haven't seen it…oh" she realized she was wearing it.

"Don't watch me take it off. At least turn around Sean."

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he shrugged but did as she commanded.

After what seemed like forever they were dressed. They continued the ride in awkward silence; the only sound being the clicking of their guns.

The plane's landing was quite rough but Alex sprung up quickly ready to run out and protect her mother. Sean stopped her, moving quick as lightning.

"We have to be careful" he warned.

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped.

He loved how she looked when she was angry. Her blue eyes sparkled even more and her lips plumped invitingly. Shaking himself from his thoughts he slipped into the role of bodyguard and helped her down the plane's exit ramp.

Alex's anger seemed to calm the moment she locked eyes with her mother.

"Александра как хорошо вы посмотрите! Вы положительно светящиеся!" her mother greeted. (Alexandra how lovely you look! You are positively glowing!)

She could sense Sean's smirk and dirty thoughts without even having to look.

"А я бы не стал точно сказать, но светящегося спасибо матери. Вы ищете потрясающий, а также." (Ah I wouldn't exactly say glowing but thank you mother. You're looking stunning as well.)

Katya noticed the tension between her daughter and Sean but ignored it. "I see my favorite Navy Seal is looking handsome as ever" she greeted him pinching his cheek playfully.

"Ah Katya how I missed you and your daily compliments. I think I missed your cooking most of all though" he pointed to his stomach indicating he'd lost weight before continuing. "I'm glad you agree that Alex has a glow, I've thought so all morning."

If looks could kill Sean would be dead at this point. Good thing he quickly changed the subject.

Gentlemanly he grabbed Katya's arm and looped it with his while leading her back into the safe house. Alex was right behind them fuming.

"Alex told me you two were coming but wouldn't tell me why" Katya told Sean.

"Well we missed you and it was more of a precaution to make sure you stay safe" he told her.

"Isn't the point of a safe house to be safe?" she questioned.

Alex spoke before Sean could. "Mama don't worry it was just a tip that we got. Sean's Seal friend told him that someone might attack you and we are making sure it doesn't happen."

"We've got ya covered; now to get to business. I'll need matches, aluminum foil, ping pong balls, and a hammer. I brought everything but matches so hopefully you can help me there" he told Katya to distract her a bit.

"Why do we need homemade smoke bombs?" Alex asked him low enough so her mother didn't hear.

"Why wouldn't we need them?" he asked her sarcastically before getting serious. "We don't know anything about this supposed 'attack' so I'm covering all of the bases" he told her.

"I'm going to set up some trip wires while you keep her busy. Did you bring the stuff I asked?"

He nodded before unpacking a roll of tape, walkie-talkies, string, and business cards. "I still don't get how this is going to be a trip wire" he told her honestly.

"Division did teach me some useful stuff they didn't teach you at Oversight. It's quite simple really. I punch a hole in the business card and put the thread through it. I tape the end that I don't tie to the card to the doorknob or whatever I decide to use. Then open the battery panel of the walkie and unsnap one clip so it sits on the battery's terminal. Next slide the card between the terminal and the clip. Last tape the power button to on, hide it so no one sees, and listen over the walkie channel."

"Yeah you have fun with that" he teased causing her to elbow him in the side.

"Katya do you see how she treats me?" he joked as she came to give him matches.

"I'm sure you can handle it" was all she said.

"I don't know…she bites" Sean quipped but Alex was too busy to hear.

"I don't even want to know" Katya threw her hands up jokingly and walked away.

Finally finishing Alex looked and saw Sean struggling to make the smoke bombs. "Need help Captain America?"

He nodded and handed her a hammer. Their hands touched for a millisecond but sparks ignited between them. Pushing any thoughts away Alex smashed the ping pong balls and handed them to Sean.

"Now I fold the aluminum foil into an envelope and put the plastic in?" she inquired.

"You aren't leaving enough room for the smoke to escape" he lectured before deciding just to show her how. He got behind her and held her hands showing her how to do the creases just so. She inhaled quickly from the close proximity of his body.

"Should we test it out?" she asked if only to get him to move farther away.

Expertly he took out a match and tossed it in the makeshift envelope then threw it on the floor. Using the smoke to his advantage he found Alex's lips and kissed her until she swore she saw stars. He stepped away right as the smoke cleared and acted as if nothing had happened. He was truly going to torture her for saying she wanted to forget last night.

God help her, she loved him! She knew that there was no denying it but with her track record it scared the shit out of her. First Thom, then Nathan, Nikita with Daniel, it was terrifying thinking of anything happening to Sean. She knew she truly didn't want to forget last night at all.

After a few seconds of mental preparation, she convinced herself it was now or never. "Please stop making the smoke bombs for a minute and look at me. We need to talk again" she commanded.

He turned and faced her sensing it was something important. She grabbed his face in her hand and gave him a gentle look.

"Sean I love you!" she blurted out. He did not respond, did not even pause or ask her to repeat it, he just grabbed her and kissed her lovingly in response. Their sweet moment was soon interrupted by a very loud static type noise.

"Shit the motion detector" they exclaimed in unison as Sean rushed to grab guns and Alex went to get her mother.

Once Katya was with them in the living room Sean realized he didn't know how long it was until they'd have to fight the intruders. "Where did you put the motion detector?" he asked.

"In between two trees that are about five minutes away and I put another set 50 feet away from the house" Alex explained while making sure her wide array of guns were ready for action.

"I'll go sweep the perimeter and take down as many men as I can" Sean volunteered.

"Please be careful Sean" she begged.

"I will and I love you too" he told her before kissing her and running outside.

**I know, I know, I know I ended it suspensefully but I promise the next chapter will be action packed. Like it? Hate it? Let me know please!**


End file.
